


暗狂想

by yanrui



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrui/pseuds/yanrui
Summary: 来自莫扎特内心深处的一场梦境，一次他一个人的放纵与战争。





	暗狂想

　　莫扎特睁开眼睛。

　　还没等他搞懂眼前的状况，就被人揪住头发往后扯去，他不得不仰起脖子，因头皮揪紧痛呼一声。

　　“亲爱的——你想——我——吗——”

　　不。

　　不，不。

　　小天才意识到了什么，整个人被抗拒塞满。他试图挣扎，然后感觉到后颈被捏住，甜腻气息涌入他的鼻腔，像劣质而刺鼻的香水或砂糖，对方埋在他颈窝恶意舔弄，用一只手就锁住了他一切动作。

　　“维也纳好不好？好不好？这里的喜剧——悲剧——，好——不好——？”

　　那可怖的梦魇终于凑到他眼前，涂着厚厚白粉的脸上艳红嘴角扯开，笑的放肆又古怪。手却已经不安分的动着，探到他衣襟深处去。

　　冰冷而滑腻的触感让年轻的音乐家哆嗦起来，他可以在姑娘堆中放浪，可以任性享受欲望，他已经来到了维也纳，已经获得了成功……

　　不是的。

　　不知从哪儿冒出一声冷笑。

　　他仍然摆脱不掉，当他再一次落入困境中挣扎，小丑就如影随形，亲密而可怖，这样的折磨永不停歇。

　　什么都看不清，什么都听不见，让他发疯恐惧的虚无之中，只剩下小丑身上花花绿绿的色彩，和涂满油彩的扭曲笑脸。

　　“费加罗——费加罗——”小丑怪腔怪调地唱了起来，学着莫扎特欢呼的样子，尾音昂扬而拖长，一边唱一边玩弄着可怜的小天才。那手钻到他胸前，在他剧烈的心跳中揉弄爱抚，滑到他下腹，握着他不自觉挺立的地方粗暴对待，莫扎特想把自己缩起来，可是他被箍的死紧，什么也办不到。

　　追逐快乐的本能已经开始侵袭全身，莫扎特的大腿不停颤动起来，几乎可以看到臀部与腿侧的肌肉绷紧又放松，可怜又可爱的样子。

　　可他意识到时已经晚了，是小丑毫不留情的戳破这一点，“你的腰都扭起来啦，瞧你——瞧你——”

　　“闭嘴！闭嘴！闭嘴……”

　　随着对方手指就着他性器前端的湿滑液体探入后穴，莫扎特失神地发出呻吟，咬牙切齿。

　　他毫不怀疑对方可以用手就让他射出来，或者直接用舌头舔射他，他已经难受到了极点，渴望着早日解脱。身体中多日压抑的无力挫败最终混成黑糊糊的一团，在情欲里翻涌，沦为无力而露骨的疯狂。

　　痛觉与快感如此真实，然而这只是一个梦，一场放逐，或是一次逃亡，他急需有什么可以抓在手心。小丑因什么而降临？他拒绝去看透真相——把心撕开，天才与庸人都流着温热的红。

　　“插进来，我要你插进来——上我！”

　　“遵——命——大音乐家——”

　　这个称呼让他逃避般闭上眼睛。

　　小丑托住他的腿根，用力握住的地方留下红红的印子，火热的硬物寸寸挺入软热无比的深处，莫扎特的手被束缚，无处着力，只能喉结滚动着，什么声音都发不出来。那东西好像着了火的木棒，情欲的烈火在他身体里肆掠，他的性器也高高地竖起，被迫流出晶莹的液体，由顶端滚落下来，无声渗入黑色的裤料中。

　　那东西直插到底，生生擦过烫热的肠壁，莫扎特“呜”地出了声，小丑抱住他的腿根抽了半截出去，又像用一把匕首强行打开封闭的密匣，从各个角度顶弄他，次次深入，让年轻的小天才再也无暇分心。　

　　“该死的，该死的……”他哭了，整个人瘫软着，被操的一塌糊涂。眼泪顺着太阳穴流下来，和汗水一起沾湿了头发。胳膊搭在鼻梁上盖住了眼睛，只剩嘴里没头没脑的絮语低骂，声调被撞的支离破碎。

　　“该死的，该死的……”莫扎特重复着这句话，不知道是在咒骂什么，一边哭一边抑制不住地甜腻呻吟。看着小丑的眼神那么厌恶仇视，却天性不会拒绝快慰。他伸手抱住对方身上花花绿绿的绸布，把腰抬高，全身心被这场情事淹没。

　　身体像被狰狞的性器摇散了似的，灵魂深处热辣辣地疼着，他的泪腺变得脆弱至极。丝丝快感最终汇成海潮，将莫扎特的意识冲撞的七零八落，那地方太紧窄，硬挺摩擦带去阵阵绞紧。小丑一改刚才的激烈，细细捣弄紧致炙热的所在，频频触碰他最脆弱的地方，令年轻人无力的膝盖开始抖动，激烈的快感从尾椎涌向后脑与脑髓，羞耻而不由自主地把他推向高潮。

　　小丑舔着他的耳廓和脖颈，嘻嘻哈哈的笑着，声音拖得又高又长，“你的全身上下——湿透啦——”

　　莫扎特睁大眼睛，细小汗珠随着晃动从发梢甩落，他猛地使力用手肘向后撞去，也当然如他无数次反抗一样碰了个空。那梦魇本不存在，却又真实存在——小丑发出一声诡异而刺耳的尖叫，带着刻意、恶意、与嘲弄，动作缓慢又浮夸地倒在地上，像是一出滑稽戏剧。而他依然被箍得死紧，身体里的东西依然炙热，窒息的恍惚中，甚至可以感受到那硬挺的形状。

　　恶魔这样有恃无恐地躺着不动了，笑嘻嘻等待某些变化的发生。莫扎特伏在小丑身上，腰还在颤抖，后穴仍在贪婪夹磨入侵体内的肉刃。

　　他最终掐住了小丑的脖子，一边剧烈喘息着想要杀死梦魇，一边又在那梦魇的尖笑里自己哭着动作起来，起伏求欢。

　　在莫扎特体力尽失，全面放弃抵抗的时候，小丑把他掀翻在地，又从背后伏了上来，揪住他湿透的金色头发，咬上他的脖子，舔他脸颊的泪水和汗珠，下身捅得粗暴而用力，莫扎特仰起头，含糊地呻吟着，声音带着小天才特有的甜腻。

　　他觉得自己被捣碎了，像团鲜艳的颜料被打翻，泼洒出一片光怪陆离，世界扭曲而耀目，刺的他眯起眼睛，在晕眩里看到站在色彩尽头的人。

　　安东尼奥。

　　他啜泣着小声喊。

　　那黑沉的身影却只默默站着，莫扎特突然觉得委屈，他喘息着向虚空伸出手，很久以前，他也曾稚嫩的这样试图触碰星光。

　　快感撕咬着他，最终把他吞吃干净，剩下空茫的一片，那里什么都没有，只有他自己，只有他自己呜呜地哭了。

　　他抚慰自己的性器，咬着袖子上的衣料，唾液、汗水与泪水、还有欲望下的分泌物把一切弄的一团糟。

　　他射了出来。  
　　  
　　  
　　

　

* * *

 

　  
　　  
　　莫扎特猛地坐起身。

　　冬日黎明来得太迟，大厅里漆黑一片，凌晨时分，地板上横七竖八躺着昏睡的贵族男女，像一具具等待腐烂的尸体。

　　酒水缓缓从翻倒的玻璃瓶滴哒坠地，小天才头痛欲裂，艰难从裙摆绸布下面爬出来，靠桌腿歇口气，他用指尖接一滴红色的液体，放在嘴里慢慢舔掉，酒气在口腔中四散，他的头脑又开始昏昏沉沉。

　　有人跨过障碍踱步走近了，黑色长袜包裹着小腿，鞋跟不紧不慢磕在地面，停在他面前。一只手撩开他垂散的碎发，温热掌心贴上额头汗津津的皮肤。梦中淫乱反馈到现实身体上，莫扎特知道自己现在的样子糟透了，衣冠不整，带着些欲望的麝香味儿。他又委屈起来，呜咽着在人掌上蹭了蹭脑袋。

　　“您怎么这么狼狈？”

　　那声音问。

　　莫扎特不肯说话了。

　　他知道这是谁，他不需要看清，不需要接触，只凭气息和身影就能认出来。他累极了，想到即将初升的朝阳，却只能联系起新的压抑和挫败。风将窗上的薄纱卷起，露出黑沉的夜空，天还没亮，星星却已经模糊着看不真切。

　　您是来关心我，还是来嘲讽我呢？他想。或者这仍然是未结束的梦吧。

　　莫扎特放任自己昏沉着歪倒，想就这么睡过去不再醒来。

　　可我仍会醒来。他苦笑，将我燃尽吧，这是我的战争，我的人间，我也许还得这样十年八年，可我宁愿笑的如星光，不愿低头如柴草。

　　有意无意中，他的脑袋磕进那个整洁沉肃的怀抱，眼睛完全合上的一瞬间，他看到远处门口站着高大怪异的影子。

　　一声惊雷炸响，劈裂天际的电光映出小丑惨白的脸孔，艳红的嘴巴咧开，冲着莫扎特，冲着拥住莫扎特的人，冲他们俩——尖利的笑了。

 

 


End file.
